


Any Second Now

by orpikjam44



Series: Come Home [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Angst, Crying, Detroit Red Wings, Gay, Hockey, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Michigan, NHL RPF, San Jose Sharks, Sentimental, Walking, oatmeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpikjam44/pseuds/orpikjam44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever easy when it comes to Nik and Brad's relationship. So why would that change now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Second Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by Depeche Mode.

_CHAPTER FOUR_

And at that moment, Brad wanted to turn and run. Far away. Not even back to California, somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Not because he doesn’t want to be there, in Nik’s house, sitting on _that_ couch, it’s because he does want to be there. He wants to touch the soft fabric -- a bit more worn a few years after they’d first kissed on it -- then pull Nik down on top of him like he had a couple months after first landing in Detroit.

He jumps, about to lay down on it when Nik comes back into the room, looking eager, holding two steaming bowls in his hands. He leans his hip against the door frame. “I hope you’re hungry.”

Brad knows what he’s holding. He doesn’t even have to question it. “I’m always hungry for your oatmeal, buddy.”

Looking even more proud of himself, Nik drops onto the couch next to Brad, close enough to press his leg against Brad’s. He leans closer, pushing the bowl towards him. “You don’t have to look so worried. No one’s going to see us. Why would someone see us, Stuie?”

Brad takes the bowl, settling into the couch. He offers Nik a smile and an apology. The oatmeal he’s holding is lovingly crafted, covered with ripe berries and nuts, brown sugar and cinnamon sprinkled artfully on top. “This is wonderful.”

Nik is looking upset and Brad realizes he’s already messed up. That’s what he always feared when he was _with_ Nik. He’d say something wrong, react the wrong way, and it would somehow get twisted around and break Nik’s heart or at least hurt him in some way.

He’d had patience for it at the beginning. Barely even noticed it. Later on...

“It really is,” Brad continues, pressing his shoulder against Nik’s. “Sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind. My fault. I should have left that all back in California.”

_Except that everything I’ve got on my mind isn’t in California, it’s on the couch right next to me..._

“What’s on your mind?”

Brad scrunches up his nose. He knew that question had been coming. He wants to shout _None of your business!_ but that will get them nowhere. So instead, he picks a safe topic. “My playing is suffering. Pretty sure it’s just cause I’m old.” He laughs, digging into the oatmeal. The warm, comforting scent mixed with the tart berries brings a smile to his face. It smells like Nik, dammit. Everything is _Nik._

To his surprise, Nik is silent. Usually when he’s upset -- in the past, at least -- Nik will coo over him and babble and snuggle him until he feels better. That was back when... When he played for the Wings.

“You wanna go for a walk?” Nik asks, eyes turned down towards his untouched hot cereal. He’s not really looking at it, he’s lost in thought and Brad wants nothing more than to be able to peer into his brain and see what’s happening. Nik is complicated sometimes, and brain-peeking would solve a lot of problems.

“After we finish your delicious breakfast.”

This brings a smile to Nik’s face and he nods. “You got it.”

==

They’re at a hiking trail, one that Nik drove them to. Brad isn’t sure how long they were in the car for, he’d been just as wrapped up in his own thoughts as Nik the whole way. It could have been ten minutes, it could have been an hour, but when they get there, Nik seems rejuvenated, eyes bright and cheery again.

It’s cold out, but it’s not oppressive. More rejuvenating than anything, especially with the bright sun beaming down on them as they get out of Nik’s SUV.

“You should do this more,” Nik says as he gestures down a trail for them to walk down, bumping against Brad’s shoulder as he does so. “Maybe it’ll help your playing.”

Brad gives him a smile, following his lead. “It’s just frustrating me. And all the fans and the media, I know I should ignore them, but they’re all bitching and it’s just frustrating me more. I don’t know. I guess I’m old. I feel old.”

“I’m old,” Nik adds.

Helpful. Thanks, Nik. “Then I must be _really_ old,” Brad laughs, getting a pout from Nik.

“You’re not that much older than me,” Nik says.

“Neither of us are old. Stop. We’re up there in hockey years.” Brad shakes his head, and he can’t keep himself from laughing. He feels like he’s talking about dogs. Dog years versus human years. But, no, he’s talking about him and Nik. “I think I’m in a slump. And I’m past my prime. Which makes everyone get on my case. That’s... not helping anything. I’m sorry, I just get back and I’m bitching.”

“You’re _venting_ , there’s a difference.”

He's right. Of course he's right.

The air is fresh and cool, probably colder to Brad than to Nik, who is used to the colder temperatures nowadays. Being in California for so long can really sap the cold tolerance right out of you, even if you were born and bred in Canada. “Come on. Lighten the mood. How have you been, buddy?”

Brad has to stifle a snicker at Nik’s look of horror. He can’t help it. It’s so cute when Nik-- Nik’s funny. “Don’t ask.”

“You got it. Let’s talk about... your car is nice.”

Nik makes a face. “We’re not making conversation, Stuie. We date for almost six years and we’re talking about _my car is nice?_ No.”

“Dated,” Brad says, ignoring the sizzling tones in Nik’s voice.

“We did,” Nik says. “Don’t deny it.”

“I’m... Nik, I’m not going to,” Brad says. He wants to stop the conversation there before it goes any further. He’d rather go back to talking about how old they are.

“You never talk about us,” Nik says.

“There’s a lot I don’t talk about. Sorry, Nik, can’t we drop it? I want to spend time with you. Because I like you. That’s why I’m here.” No it’s not, Brad. You know that. That’s not all it is.

Brad nearly trips over his own feet when Nik freezes in the middle of the trail. “What’s wrong?” Brad asks.

Nik bites his lip. “I’m sorry. E and I are fighting and... Brad I’m dating him.” He makes a face like he’s waiting for Brad to freak out at this information. His brow furrows when Brad doesn’t. “I never told you that.”

Brad shakes his head. “Jeez. That was out of the blue. When did that happen?”

“Year ago. But I can’t stay faithful to him and it’s killing me. I stayed faithful to you. Totally. Completely. But with E... Stuie, I love him, but I don’t know what to do.” He scrunches his face and puts an arm in front of his eyes. His shoulders start to shake.

Brad breathes out heavily, scratching his head. He wants to throw his arms around Nik and squeeze him tight, stop the tears, snuggle away the bad feelings. But maybe this is a good thing? Not the crying, no. That’s bad. But Nik is... _dating_? He hadn’t been expecting that. Why hadn’t he said anything?

Just then, the urge grows too strong and Brad encircles his arms around his friend, holding him close to his chest, gently rocking back and forth, and then he’s crying too. He curses under his breath, trying to get the tears to stop. Why? Why is he crying? Is it because Nik is? Or is it something more than that?

They won’t stop. How did all this start happening? How had he managed to get there only a few hours ago, and now they’re standing in the middle of the woods holding each other and crying? Well, what Nik is doing is more like clinging.

As he stands there, he begins to wonder if this should surprise him. Probably not. Not when it came to Nik. Not when it came to _him and Nik._


End file.
